


Newcomer

by KChasm



Category: Azumanga Daioh, Persona 4
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Knowledge of Azumanga Daioh not necessary, Low quality, de-anon, moderate editing, protagonist has an odd personality, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KChasm/pseuds/KChasm
Summary: What the heck.(Originally uploaded 2009, LJ.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [Persona 4 protagonist] with an Osaka-esque personality.

There was a sound like somebody flailing about, and then a loud thud, and then a yelp, and then silence.

Nanako toddled into the hallway, rubbing her eyes tiredly. The noise—noises—had come from her newcomer's room. Her cousin's room. "Are you okay?" she called toward the closed bedroom door.

There was a moment, during which Nanako wondered whether she would have to open the door and actually check (it wasn't right to open bedroom doors when they were closed. She knew that much), but then her cousin's cheerful voice came flowing back through the darkness. "I'm okay," it said, wavering—but that was normal, Nanako knew by now, and so she nodded and opened her mouth to say that she was going back to bed.

"...but my television tried ta eat me."

Nanako blinked, and slowly closed her mouth shut.

And then opened it again. "Um..."

"Nanako..." And the door opened, just a crack, but wide enough for her cousin to stick his head into the hallway and look at her with a pitiful expression. "Those things are dangerous, y'know."

"Er," said Nanako. "Those...things?"

"Televisions," her cousin clarified. Or at least, that was the sort of thing that passed for clarification when her cousin was involved.

Nanako looked at him blankly, watching as a river of blood ran down the front of his face. The right thing to do would be to get the first aid kit, she knew, but this was a new kind of trauma altogether, and it demanded all of Nanako's attention.

"Do ya know what televisions eat?" Nanako's cousin asked. "'Cause I was thinkin'...maybe if I fed it, it wouldn't try ta eat me."

Why yes a catatonic state did seem like a good idea thank you very much.

"Ah-ha!" Her cousin tapped a fist into the palm of his other hand, the universal gesture for 'ah-ha.' "Televisions run lotsa advertisements, right? So it stands ta reason they oughta like the sorta stuff you see in those advertisements!"

And before Nanako could say anything (like, for example, 'Oh god oh god oh god he's staying with us a year a full year oh god,') her cousin was already past her and in the kitchen, loudly rummaging about the cookware.

His voice drifted up the stairwell:

"Do we have any more Qualorie Magic?"


End file.
